


“ Alright Princess ”

by MonaLeeKnow



Series: Lonely [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Piercings, Size Kink, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLeeKnow/pseuds/MonaLeeKnow
Summary: Seungmin is lonely, rich and in need of someone.Jeongin is struggling, and is in need of money.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Lonely [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	“ Alright Princess ”

**Author's Note:**

> Seungmin has anxiety and extreme paranoia.

A large front lawn surrounded by pine trees and a fountain at the center, a large castle like mansion stood at the ends of a two way road circling the garden. Faraway from the city. This was where Seungmin lived.

The house was a inheritance he received from his grandfather and grandmother who took care of him ever since he was a child. The two always adored Seungmin more than his other siblings and family members, thus he was entrusted in taking all their riches and properties. To which, also led him to be an outcast from his own family. Been kicked out when he was sixteen after he received the inheritance and refuse to give them any of it at all. Since then, Seungmin had been living on the mansion alone, never really coming out of the house in fear of any of his family members would come at him and kill him as stated in the threats from his cousins and aunts. 

He was lonely, who wouldn't be when you're living in a large mansion with no one but yourself. Most of all scared of many things, of someone breaking in and killing him in his sleep, or if someone damaged his property, his grandparent's property.

Though, that soon was about to change in a few minutes when his sugar baby arrives. 

Seungmin was sat at his couch, staring at the clock at the corner of the room as if it would go faster if he stared more. He was excited, happy that someone was gonna accompany him in his lonely life. Having found a website one night when he was browsing through numerous porn sites: gay ones, since he has come into the fact that he disliked girls when he was fifteen after he had a crush at a cute guy in his school for three years, and accidentally clicked an advertisement that popped out of the bottom of the screen. 

At that time, Seungmin was ready to exit, afraid that it might put a virus in his phone, but before he could, the message caught his eyes. ' Too tired of being alone? Unhappy with your partner? Or are you looking for someone to spoil and take care of you? Someone to make you happy? Then look no more, we can offer you all of that here at “Luxtime.com”' Out of curiosity, he scrolled further and read the article about the app. It was said give him a companion that will make him happy, and Seungmin wasn't happy, so why not? He started filling out the requirements, careful and being specific with what he wants.

Name: Kim Seungmin

Age: 21

Phone Number: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Gender: Gay

Sex: Male 

Sugar Baby Requirements 

Height: 178 +

Sex: Male 

Size: Large 

Age: ANY

Color: ANY

Weight: ANY

He answered a few more things, most likely asking about any certain fetishes or kinks he likes and lastly the payment. And a week after he received a notification of someone matching with his standards, he was quick to schedule a meeting, sending the address to the phone number provided.

Which is why Seungmin is here, sure he had his doubts but then again if the guy he was meeting will kill him, at least someone knows. He was eager enough to have stretched himself before, dressed up into pretty clothes after, he was prepared.

Not long after, the door bell rang, Seungmin almost ran to the door when he heard the loud ding. He took a deep breath, readying himself, patting down his skirt, before opening the door with a smile.

“ H-hello. . . Jeongin!? ” 

Seungmin froze, and even Jeongin just stared at him with wide eyes. Well who wouldn't when Seungmin's highschool crush, aka the boy he'd practically stalked in highschool, was in front of him. And he was Seungmin's sugar baby for fucks sake!

“ Oh, umm hello Seungmin ” Jeongin let out a tight lipped smile, and Seungmin felt his face heating up due to many reasons. One, his voice was sexy, deeper than his voice when Seungmin last met him. Two, he looks so different than before, he was taller and more masculine and sexy than cute, especially it a tanktop and jacket.

He took a moment to gather his bearings, before speaking, wishing his voice didn't crack or would be at least a little deep to impress the other somehow.

“ C-come in ” His voice, instead of being lower, turned higher in pitch, so much for trying to seem manly. Heck, he was even wearing a skirt and a pink one, his whole outfit is pink okay.

“ Sure ” Seemingly Jeongin got over the shock, giving Seungmin one more smile that weirdly enough looked like a smirk in Seungmin's eyes, but it's just him hallucinating. Maybe.

They walked to the living room, sat on the couch and waited for one to start the conversation. No one dared saying a word, Jeongin awkwardly looking around his house while Seungmin looked at the ground.

“ So. . . umm, what do you wanna do?” On the sudden question from Jeongin, Seungmin visibly flinched, which the other noticed from across the couch he was in. He was worried he somewhat scared the other, but he couldn't bring himself to go closer without permission, afraid that he'll be crossing boundaries. 

“ Do you wanna go straight to the thing, or do you want to do another activity? ” Jeongin asked once more, and Seungmin seemingly okay now just nodded his head. Though he must have misunderstand because he stood up and walking up to Jeongin, and straddling his lap. Jeongin didn't seem to mind though, thinking that this was what Seungmin wanted, then so be it.

“ A-are you sure you want to do this? ” It was now Seungmin who asked, throwing his arms around Jeongin's neck and feeling a pair of hands tracing his sides. And it made him shiver, dick stirring awake inside his underwear. Now, he's ready to bury himself in embarrassment from being turned on this fast.

“ I'm sure ” And before he knew it, Jeongin's lips were on his in a second. Just a soft gentle kiss that was meant to calm Seungmin down when in reality, it just made him heat up more. Closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, he willingly opened his mouth moaning when Jeongin's tongue entered his mouth. A dull sting came with it when Jeongin's tongue piercing glided across his tongue. Which, the pain oddly turned into pleasure in a matter of seconds. 

There wasn't anything needed to be discussed, they already shared almost everything on text and the information box in the website. And Seungmin was more than happy to skip the awkward talking stage. 

“ Do you want me to call you anything in particular? ” Jeongin's lips soon left his and instead went down to his shoulder, pushing the collar of his hoodie aside before he started sucking on the flesh, making Seungmin mewl at the pain and pleasure, baring his neck more for the other. 

“ U-uh I wanna be ca- ah~ p-princess please? ” Seungmin had written his chosen petnames on the box given, and he was sure he had typed more than one or two of them there so he knew why Jeongin was asking. 

“ Mhm, alright princess. . .wheres the bedroom? ” Instead of answering, Seungmin whined instead. Loud and high pitched echoing around the living room when Jeongin bit a certain part of his neck, right under his jaw. The dom made sure to leave a mark there.

“ O-on the right, n-next to the stairs ” With a squeal of surprise, Seungmin wrapped his arms and legs around Jeongin. He was surprised with how strong Jeongin was, lifting him up in the air as if he weighed nothing. For all he remembered, Jeongin was the lanky thin kid in his grade. But clearly he was a muscle man now.

Soon, the door was kicked open and closed by Jeongin, and he theren slammed Seungmin against the door, kissing the life out of the sub while his hands wander around Seungmin's body. Seungmin felt lightheaded, a little dizzy as Jeongin kept on biting his lips: both upper and bottom, while said males hands kept running across his waist and thighs. 

It was like his fantasies during his teen years coming real.

“ Do you wanna go all the way, or want me something to show you princess? ” With every word, came a squeeze in his thighs, repeatedly making Seungmin squirm and whine at the strong grip that was bound to leave bruises in his skin, bruises Seungmin would love to see later when he showers. 

“ W-wan you t-too show me, please ” After a lot of moans cutting him off, he finally managed to answer, and that was enough for Jeongin to go crazy.

“ We'll just use the stoplight system, m'kay? ” After receiving a nod from Seungmin, Jeongin threw him on the bed, hard. Borderline a little painful, but weirdly enough he liked it, cheeks flushing at the embarrassing whine that was forced out of his throat. Jeongin threw his shirt and jacket off, giving Seungmin a heavenly sight of defined abs and Jeongin's extremely tone torso that was filled with tattoos in general along with strong biceps Seungmin couldn't wait to touch. 

“ Enjoying the view, princess? ” Jeongin asked with a heavy stare, face emotionless like stone as he rummaged through Seungmin's drawer for lube. It was a surprise to Seungmin, he'd always thought that Jeongin was gonna smirk those guys from porn. But instead he got the hot as hell stare, he didn't mind, in fact, it made his cock twitch in interest once more.

“ Can't answer? What a bad girl ” The words were so sinful, a little degrading, but once again Seungmin keens, bucking up into air as he waits for Jeongin to come back. He's learning a lot of things today, and he's sure there was more to come in the future. 

“ Can I take this off, princess? ” Jeongin asks, fumbling on the edge of his skirt, Seungmin just nods once again, going none verbal from the overwhelming things he just experienced. The dom just smiled: it reassured Seungmin somehow, before taking off Seungmin's skirt, leaving him in just a hoodie and a lace panty in Jeongin's mercy.

“ You look so pretty princess, all of this for me? Such as good girl ”

“ Mhmm, w-wan look pretty f-for daddy ” Seungmin honestly wants to punch himself for what he had just let out of his mouth, it was supposed to be a thought, a habit he'd since he first watched a porn video with pet names. Seemingly he had picked it up from there, yet Jeongin didn't seemed to mind, probably because he knew he was getting paid to do this. 

“ I appreciate that princess, now are you ready? ” Jeongin proceeded to spread Seungmin's legs apart as he waited for an answer. The sub flushed red at the sight of his legs opened wide with Jeongin in between ( or maybe because of the obvious  
bulge on Jeongin's jeans ) he answered with a almost inaudible yes, staring at Jeongin with wide needy eyes when Jeongin started trailing his right hand on Seungmin's leg , from the ankle to his thighs while the other kept his legs open.

Jeongin just kept stroking up and down, occasionally groping at the thickness of his thigh while kissing on his calves, leaving hickies on the soft and clean skin. After a minute of Seungmin moaning at twitching and with Jeongin leaving a lot of hickies on both of his legs, the hand stroking his thigh went higher, higher until he reached Seungmin's panty clad duck, placing his palm against it and giving it a harsh rub. 

“ A-ah~ m-more please ”

Jeongin just hummed, continuing the movements of his hands as he kissed his was up Seungmin's chest. Leaving love bites on his inner thigh and stomach. Once he satisfied with Seungmin's stomach, he lifted the hoodie up so he could stick his head in and started tormenting Seungmin's nipples with his mouth.

“ F-fu— a-ah~ daddy! ” Seungmin's eyes clenched shut, surprised from Jeongin biting his nipples while the hand down south eventually started touching his hole through the fabric, fingers lightly dipping in and rubbing along his rim. It made Seungmin cry out, the pleasure he's receiving were more than what he'd even felt when he was musterbating alone. It was like heaven, he felt not only pleasured, but also felt like he's not alone anymore. He was happy.

Jeongin continued his movements, dipping his middle finger in through the panties and shallowly fucking him with it. His mouth switched to leaving hickies once more on his chest, one hand moving up to grope at Seungmin's tits, and it made Seungmin's back arch of with a cry of daddy falling from his swollen lips. 

“ D-daddy, princess wants more, pr— Ah~ princess wan to feel you ” Seungmin whined, raising his legs more and spreading them wider and Jeongin's fingers harshly rubbed his hole. Twitching, he reached his hands down and grabbed Jeongin's dick through his pants that was leveled with his stomach. 

“ Shit, princess ” Seungmin only moaned in response to his growl, hand tracing the outline of Jeongin's erection. He already knew he was big, but fuck, what he was feeling down there was massive. He's having doubts if it will fit.

“ Impatient I see, don't worry ” Jeongin finally took his head out of his hoodie, staring at Seungmin's fucked out state with eyes tearing up and mouth a bright cherry from Jeongin's earlier actions. Jeongin must say, he looked pretty. 

The male reached for the lube he dropped at the end of the bed, taking Seungmin's underwear off and letting his dick spring free which brings Seungmin to sigh in relief. 

Jeongin uncapped the lube, opening his pants and taking them off with his underwear in a swift motion. He took the right amount of the liquid in his hands and began stroking his dick. Letting out deep groans and low moans at the feeling. He caught Seungmin staring at him, or more or so his dick, a glob of spit rolling down his lips. Yet he didn't mind, he knew his dick was indeed huge, and he knew that Seungmin was having doubts if it will fit. That's why he's doing this instead.

After he was properly lubed up, he went inbetween Seungmin's legs once more. Taking his dick in hand and nudging in against Seungmin's gaping hold a little, letting the tip pass through it a little to make Seungmin scream at the stretch.

Jeongin glanced at Seungmin before dipping his dick inside more, just until the tip of his dick is completely inside. And at that, Seungmin's eyes rolled back, a scream once more torn from his through, back forming a deep arch while his legs kept on shaking at his sides. 

“ S-so big, ah-a-ah~ ” 

Jeongin patiently waited for Seungmin to adjust, or atleast till Seungmin's eyes roll back in place before moving. He was entertained well enough, just by Seungmin twitching and drooling on himself. Which was probably weird due to the situation, but oh well, Jeongin is a little weird in his own way. 

Once Seungmin's eyes finally rolled back to normal, Jeongin took his dick out completely, before nudging it back in for a moment, then taking it out to rub up and down against Seungmin's hole.

“ A-ah—Ah~Ah~ mmmmhm ” And Seungmin kept whining the whole time. A little dissapointed, but the feeling of the tip of Jeongin's thick dick made him feel full none the less. His own dick kept twitching the whole time, pre-cum dribbling down the tip once in a while as time passed by of Jeongin shallowly fucking him.

And after a long time, Jeongin decided to shove his dick halfway inside, surprising Seungmin with how full he felt despite it being only half, especially since right under it was his prostate. And with a half scream half moan, he came, hot spurts of cum messing up his hoodie and the sheets. Jeongin just shallowly thrusted, barely moving to help him from his high. And once Seungmin showed signs of overstimulation, he pulled his duck out and jerked off, cum spurting out onto Seungmin's hole.

Silence hung around them for a moment. Both coming out of their high in the mean time. They knew they had a lot to talk about, and most probably need to clean up but one thing was persistent. Both wanted this to happened again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, I have a whole plot in mind already with the back stories and everything. Might have over written but eh, I'm almost late for my job.


End file.
